It's not fair
by broadwaybaby529
Summary: Every body's thoughts after Greg is nearly killed based on 'Fannysmackin' Sad Many spoilers cw implied


**Disclaimer-** If it belonged to me then there would be no point in writing Snickers fanfics because it would have already happened.

**Warnings-** yeah it's sad and sort of depressing so if you're into humor don't read it.

**Spoilers **– I don't even know there are so many definitely one for FannySmackin I mean that's what inspired it but other ones for like a billion episodes

A/N- this is my first shot at angst so tell me how it is, also I do repeat myself a bit but it's meant to be that way and as always ignore the spelling errors you should get the idea

It's not fair

" It's not fair" Greg mused to himself as he lay lethargically on the life taking bright white hospital bed. His right eye was swollen, his hand bandaged, his arm broken and head wrapped up." It's not fair that the first guy didn't make it, and he was the one with a wife and kids and here I lye in this sterile hell, not healthy but very much alive." he was confused, but at the same time, scared for the human race. There had always been a fear. Before the incident it was a nag, more of a nuscince or general concern then anything else, but now it was a full-blown fear. Not only for his life, but also for the lives of his friends and coworkers. The lives of the innocent. "It's not fair that the dead boy's mother cried only for him, and not for the man that he helped torture to death. The man who had a family, which is now missing a father."

"It's not fair that Brass shot Belle or that Holly Gribbs died barely 20 hours into her first day at work. It's not fair that we're the ones who stand above the autopsy table instead of lying on top of it. It's not fair that Nick got buried alive, or that Catherine's daughter was kidnapped just two days before her father was shot. No that's not fair." None of it is, he tells himself " Not the way Grissom leads Sara on, or the way Catherine was attacked while examining a scene. What we do is unfair" he concluded " drawing an emotionless force around ourselves, making sure we only see this from a professional point of view, not a personal one, never allowing our thoughts and emotions to interfere, because the evidence is enough. Right?" Greg looked at the too-clean-white ceiling. " Truth be told, nothing in life was fair, but if but doing what he did every day, he was trying his hardest to make it more fair.

"It's not fair" Sara though to herself as Nick drove them up to the hospital. " It's not fair that Greg was nearly killed and now he is lying in a hell hole, until the damage done by some stupid punk ass kids is healed. " Not fair, the way Roger Jennings walked, framed his brother for murder, watched him die and walked. It's not fair that people get murdered every day and all we do is watch it happen." She thought " and it's not fair that the lab exploded on Greg or that Nick got buried alive, leaving them both with enough emotional scars to drown in." She cursed silently at the reflection in the window. He reflection.

" It's not fair that Nick was sexually harassed when he was a kid, or that she even knew that because she wasn't supposed to. It was defiantly not fair the way Lindsey had to watch her father drown, watch David pull Eddie's body out of the sewer. No that's not fair. And it s not fair that she replaced Holly Gribbs, who left a haunted memory on Warrik's emotions. It wasn't fair that Brass was shot, or the way he acted when Ellie was brought in for questioning. It wasn't fair that Greg was nearly dead, because some stupid kids were bored. Or that those kids will waste away their what–could-have-been lives in a rotting jail cell. Scratch that" she thought " that's more then fair.

"It wasn't fair" Nick had concluded while he tried his best to focus on driving and not into anything." Not fair the way those kids got under his skin and crawled around like termites. It wasn't fair that Greg would probably never be the same. Yea, he'd be okay, but he'd loose something, some of his innocence, and that was part of what made him, Greg. No it wasn't fair that Greg's first time flying solo he nearly gets killed, or that Holly Gribbs only flight was a one-way ticket to the morgue. Nope, not fair." He looked at Sara. A single tear fell form her eye. She ignored it as if that would make it all go away, that would kiss the entire pain bye bye. " It wasn't fair that she had all the scars of her past tattooed on her arm, never leaving her alone long enough to get over them. It wasn't fair that Warrick married Tina and not Catherine or that Grissom would never show any emotions. Not fair that Eddie cheated on Cat or that Lindsey watched her father die. It wasn't fair that entering the morgue was like stepping into the Gates of Hell, except worse because you're the only one alive.

No, not fair that every day they worked on a case, someone's relative died, or friend or coworker. , No it wasn't, not the way, Grissom lied to Sara or the way Sara was so emotionally attached to every case .No it wasn't fair, not the way so many of the murders that they investigated were over such stupid trivial things." He concluded as he pulled into a parking spot. But what can you do? For the most part, the people who deserved it were in jail. And that was fair.

It wasn't fair and Catherine knew it." It wasn't fair that Lindsey had to grow up with her as a mother and Eddie as an " only when he's sober" father. It wasn't fair that Greg did great on his first Jury duty then nearly got killed just 4 hours later. It brought back things she didn't want to remember. No it wasn't fair that Greg nearly got killed, not once but twice now after the lab explosion, or that he was going to have it on his conscience, killing the boy he hit by a car, even though that's exactly what he should have done.

It wasn't fair how Nick got buried alive, or how Holly Gribbs lingered on the conscience of everyone in the office. Not fair that Warrick couldn't control his gambling addiction or that Grisssom was so cold and emotionless. It wasn't fair that Sara's childhood was a matter of waking up in the morning and wondering, " will I survive?" no, not the way Nick lost all faith when he was harassed by a babysitter when he was just a child. It wasn't fair how white the hospital walls were and how they were made to remind you that you were dying. Its not fair, how young those kids were and how they could have been someone great. But instead they're wasting away in prison because " a moral compass can only point you in the right direction, it cant make you go there" in the words of Gil Grissom. Not fair that they had no idea if the next case they investigated would be one of their own, one of their friends, one of their family members. Not fair how close it really was. Not fair how fast time flew and how soon it would be before it was all of their bodies lying on the autopsy table. No" she concluded slamming the locker door shut with great force " nothing in life ever seems to be fair"

"It's not fair" Warrick said aloud as he lay on the bench in the locker room and starred at the cold ceramic ceiling. " Not fair that the first time Greg was alone he ended up in a hospital bed nearly dead. Not fair that the world was such a place of hate and horrors. It wasn't fair, not the scars Nick had from the red ant bites or the stupid reasons people were killed every day. It wasn't fair that Sam was shot, or that Catherine's two brothers were rotting in a jail cell and a hole in the ground. Not fair how young Greg was, how destroyed he would be. How those kids thought it was just a joke. Not fair how Sara had a nightmare of a childhood or that Greg had the scar on his back form the lab explosion. Not fair how the kids laughed, even though there were three people in hospital beds and one on an autopsy table. No defiantly not fair. Not the way that death snuck up on you and whispered, "boo" into your ear. It wasn't fair that a psychic had to predict her own death and in turn put a man in jail that ought have been in jail many years before. No that wasn't fair." He got up and began to walk out of the locker room. " None of them would ever be normal, be able to show emotion in the same way. Never like every body else." He looked up at the empty DNA lab through the glass window. " That was defiantly not fair."


End file.
